The molecular pathology core provides facilities and services to collect, process, catalog, store, analyze, and distribute tissue and blood samples obtained as part of the individual projects in the program project. The specific aims of the Core are to do one or more of the following to meet the needs of each project: 1) Properly collect, process, catalog, and store tissue and blood samples. This will include maintenance of a database describing all specimens collected and their processing status. 2) Obtain histology and immunohistochemistry assays on tissue specimens. 3) Perform or obtain other specialized studies on tissue or blood specimens, such as thymidine kinase assays, apurinic endonuclease assays, sex-hormone binding globulin assays, cell-cycle analysis by flow cytometry, Western blotting, etc. 4) Prepare and send out purified RNA from tissue specimens for gene array analysis 5) Prepare RNA and perform quantitative RT-PCR to determine the level of specific transcripts 6) Review and consider new methods of tissue analysis for correlation with imaging-derived data as data emerges on the molecular characteristics of specific tumor types being studied in the program project.